


My One and Only

by endboss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss/pseuds/endboss
Summary: Hybrid!Baekhyun just loves his human so much, which is why he tries to be happy for Kyungsoo's relationships, even if they make his poor heart hurt so mysteriously much.





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot, thank you for the great prompt! I'm sorry for mistakes, English isn't my first language. Thanks for reading!

Even after all these years, Baekhyun couldn't believe how lucky he was. Every time he woke up from a nap only to see Kyungsoo smiling down on him his tail would start wagging, warmth filling his heart to the brim.

Being a hybrid in a world where humans were more important than anything else had always been difficult and often lonely, leaving Baekhyun wondering if there would ever be a place for him to call home.

He remembered one of his earliest memories when he was still a young pup, shivering and crying out for help in the cold alley he was left in. It felt like years passed until Baekhyun was picked up and brought to a shelter. Back then, he thought he was saved. There was no way for him to anticipate what would happen afterwards.

The shelter wasn't as happy as he expected, the employees were all uncaring and disinterested after years of working with the hybrids.

Still, Baekhyun refused to lose his hope. Being in a shelter meant getting adopted, so he endured it silently, waiting for his future owner to arrive. But no one came.

Years passed and no visitor came to take Baekhyun home, sometimes people would contemplate for a while but in the end they decided to adopt cuter puppies, cleaner puppies, puppies with a happier backstory. And every single time he felt his heart break a little more.

Shortly before Baekhyun reached adulthood he lost hope completely. He was already way too old to be adopted and in one or two years they'd throw him out of the shelter to fend for himself on the streets again. Not even the shelter wanted to keep him forever.

But then one day, as Baekhyun lay curled up in his tiny bed pretending to be asleep, a man called Do Kyungsoo arrived. Baekhyun didn't bother leaving his room, years ago he would've excitedly greeted every new customer, but by now he knew it was futile.

He dozed off for a little but then woke up when he heard chattering in front of his door. Baekhyun couldn't make out the words no matter how hard he strained his ears, when all of a sudden the door opened to reveal the shelter director and that mysterious man.

“Baekhyun, you're getting adopted.”

And with those words, his entire life changed.

-

Do Kyungsoo was unexpectedly younger than him, even if it was just by a few months. Baekhyun always expected to get adopted by someone much older than him or a family, not someone in their twenties, but he couldn't complain. Not when Kyungsoo gave him more than he ever wanted.

Kyungsoo was rather quiet and serious, but it was obvious that his demeanor changed around Baekhyun. Right from the beginning he showered Baekhyun with love and attention, making his heart beat faster with that heart-shaped smile.

And Baekhyun was scared, scared of making a mistake that would make Kyungsoo give him back to the shelter, but even after years Kyungsoo only ever treated him with love, and Baekhyun knew he found his home.

-

"What are you thinking about, pup?", Kyungsoo asked, eyes not leaving the tv as he softly scratched the spot behind Baekhyun's ear. The latter let out a satisfied rumble, pushing his head further into his owner's hand.

As almost every evening after Kyungsoo returned from work, they were cuddled up together on the couch, watching whatever movie seemed the most interesting.

"Nothing important. I was just thinking about the time you adopted me", Baekhyun answered, yawing leisurely. Kyungsoo chuckled next to him. "That's such a long time ago. I'm glad I decided to do it back then."

His gaze left the television and he looked down at the pup curled up in his lap with a fond expression. Baekhyun couldn't help but return the gaze, feeling so, so warm from all the love he received from his precious human. "Me too. I love you, Kyungsoo", he whispered, tail wagging and filled to the brim with happiness.

"I love you too, my little puppy."

Baekhyun really, really couldn't believe how lucky he was.

 

-

 

„Baekhyun come on, let me go. I have to go to work soon.“, Kyungsoo muttered, trying to sound serious but the smile he couldn't keep off of his face betrayed him. It was Friday and Kyungsoo would honestly prefer to stay cuddled up with Baekhyun, but he only had to survive one more day of work before the weekend started.

He tried to wriggle out of the tight grip Baekhyun had on him but it was impossible. „Baekhyun please..“ He sighed. The longer the week dragged on, the more stubborn Baekhyun became.

A quiet whine came from somewhere around his chest as the hybrid tried hard not to wake up. „Don't want you to go...“, Baekhyun mumbled sleepily, rubbing his cheek against his human's chest.

Kyungsoo sighed. „I'll tell you what. If you let me go now we'll go somewhere nice tomorrow, okay? We can do whatever you'd like.“ Baekhyun raised his head to look at the other with hopeful eyes. „Do you really mean that?“, he asked, suddenly so much more awake.

Scratching the hybrid behind his ears languidly, Kyungsoo chuckled at his cuteness. „Yeah, I'm serious. So let me get up now?“

Baekhyun scrambled to get off of him, sitting up on the bed with his tail wagging in excitement. It's been a while since he got to go out with his human, since Kyungsoo had been too busy with work lately. He already couldn't wait, thinking of all the places he had wanted to explore with him.

He looked up to see Kyungsoo staring at him in adoration as he got ready for work. A smile broke out on his face as the funny feeling in his stomach returned. „You're so cute when you're excited like this, my little pup“, Kyungsoo hummed, leaning forward to stroke the other's head lovingly. „Be a good boy for me while I'm gone and we'll do whatever you wish tomorrow.“ He placed a simple kiss on Baekhyun's head before saying goodbye, leaving Baekhyun with a wildly thumping tail and a fluttering heart.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo hummed to himself, finishing even the most boring task of sorting files with a smile. While most people saw Kyungsoo as a quiet and serious man who kept to himself, those who were close to him knew that he had a very, very soft spot for a certain someone – and no matter how serious or angry Kyungsoo was, that certain hybrid was always able to lift his mood and make a smile appear on his face.

He never planned to adopt a hybrid, really. One day Kyungsoo spontaneously decided to take a look at the local shelter – out of pure curiosity. He wasn't able to say no when he saw Baekhyun, who looked so pretty but also so sad. And Kyungsoo never regretted taking him in, especially since he knew how difficult Baekhyun's life had been.

Many of his friends told him that he pampered him too much, spoiled him like a baby and he knew it was true. But how could he not, when Baekhyun was his personal sunshine, always reminding Kyungsoo that he was loved and needed?

He laughed to himself quietly, thinking about his puppy made him just so happy even when he was stuck in a small stuffy office.

„What are you laughing about?“, a deep voice suddenly said next to him. Kyungsoo jumped a little in shock and whirled his chair around, coming face to face with Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol worked in the same department as him, and while he couldn't stand the loud male at first he quickly realized how skilled and passionate he was – not to mention kind of handsome, too.

„Nothing important really. Did you need something?“, he replied, calm as ever despite the surprise he felt. Chanyeol's expression changed from curiosity to an excited smile, his whole face brightening as he remembered the reason why he was in Kyungsoo's office in the first place.

„Right, I just wanted to check if we were still on for tomorrow? I really, really appreciate that you're willing to help me move but I wanted to make sure I'm not interrupting any important appointments or something“, he said with a hopeful look on his face.

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself. Right. Chanyeol was moving out and he agreed to help. He had forgotten it entirely, feeling immensely stupid. But he had promised Chanyeol he'd help a long time ago and the older relied on him, so he had no other choice but to cancel his plans with Baekhyun. It broke his heart a little as he imagined Baekhyun's disappointed face, but he'd make sure to make it up to him somehow.

Collecting himself, Kyungsoo nodded at Chanyeol. „Yeah, of course I'll help you. When do you want me to come over?“ The smile on Chanyeol's face got wider and he bent down to engulf Kyungsoo in a quick hug. „Awesome, thank you so much! If you could come around nine that would be perfect. I owe you!“

Kyungsoo just smiled slightly in reply, watching as Chanyeol skipped to the door. „I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks again!“, the older yelled before he was gone.

Once the door closed Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh. Who would've known that his mood would change so quickly?

 

-

 

Baekhyun was impatient. He spent a while now staring at the clock, waiting for Kyungsoo to come home. Of course there were a lot of other things he could do instead of just waiting, but none of them were as much fun without his human.

Kyungsoo usually came home around 5:30, so it should just be a few more minutes. Baekhyun sighed, stretching lazily on the large couch. Couldn't he hurry up? Baekhyun was practically dying of loneliness!

As if on cue the sound of footsteps and keys rattling rang through the air and Baekhyun sat up at once, suddenly feeling excited.

He leapt off of the couch when the door opened, jumping into Kyungsoo’s arms, who dropped his bag in shock.

“Baekhyun! Jesus, you scared me, couldn't you wait until I was inside?”, he scolded, but still wrapped his arms around the hybrid.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun buried his face further into the other's neck, thoroughly taking in his scent. “I already waited all day for you”, he whined. Kyungsoo sighed, guiding them both to the couch where he plopped down with Baekhyun on his lap. „Listen Baekhyun, there's something I have to tell you.“

Hearing the hesitant tone of his owner Baekhyun moved back, looking at Kyungsoo in confusion. „What's wrong? Did something happen?“, he whispered, feeling a little scared. It was never a good sign when Kyungsoo frowned like that, instead of smiling happily like he usually did when he was with Baekhyun.

„Well...I know I told you we would do something nice tomorrow“, Kyungsoo started, trying to swallow the guilt he felt. „But I forgot I promised Chanyeol I'd help him move out. I'm sorry pup.“

Baekhyun could feel how his ears began to droop in disappointment and he tried to suppress the reflex. Sometimes he hated how his dog-like ears and tail gave away his emotions so easily. He tried to smile, he wouldn't want to burden Kyungsoo with the feeling of guilt. „It's okay, Soo. I like Chanyeol, he's a good friend, so I'll be happy if you can help him!“

It wasn't a lie, Baekhyun had met Chanyeol multiple times when the tall man came to visit Kyungsoo and Baekhyun considered him a friend, instantly getting along with him.

Kyungsoo raised his hand, carefully cradling Baekhyun's cheeks. „Are you sure? I know you really looked forward to this. And I promise I'll make it up to you.“ Kyungsoo smiled softly, Baekhyun's reply seemed to have calmed his worries a little. Baekhyun swallowed. „I mean it. It's okay, we still have so many other days we can spend together!“

Even if he couldn't spent the day with his human, the bright smile Kyungsoo gave him in return was enough for Baekhyun. All he wants is for Kyungsoo to be happy anyway.

 

-

 

What he didn't anticipate was that this wasn't the last time it would happen. Baekhyun expected it to be a one time thing, Kyungsoo would help Chanyeol move out and then he'd have him all to himself again, like it was supposed to be.

But suddenly Kyungsoo was barely at home, always for the same reason. _'Chanyeol invited me for dinner, Chanyeol wants to show me the new superhero movie, Chanyeol needs some help with his project, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol...'_

Baekhyun tried hard not to let it show how much it affected him. To be honest, he wasn't even too sure how it made him feel. On one hand, he was happy. Kyungsoo seemed to enjoy being with the tall male, always looking so bright and happy when he returned home. Baekhyun loved seeing Kyungsoo like that and he mentally thanked Chanyeol for treating his human so nice.

But on the other hand, there was this strange feeling of dissatisfaction that spread in his stomach whenever Kyungsoo left. He had never felt like this before. It was as if a storm whirled through his mind, scattering strange thoughts everywhere and confusing him greatly. These thought seemed to change every second, from _'I wish Chanyeol would leave him alone'_ to _'Kyungsoo belongs to me'_ , and it scared him.

At one point he caught himself thinking _'Is Chanyeol replacing me?'_ , but he shook his head violently, not accepting this theory. _'No, he's a human. I'm Kyungsoo's puppy. Kyungsoo loves me, he wouldn't get rid of me. Right?'_

Suddenly, he heard the door open, startling him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun looked up to see Kyungsoo stepping in with a soft smile on his face, just coming back from Chanyeol's place...again. „Kyungsoo!“, Baekhyun shouted, shooting up from his seat to hug his owner, like he always did when Kyungsoo came back. And as always, the human hugged him back, and it was almost perfect...if only Chanyeol's scent wouldn't cling to him.

„Hey pup. I have some great news“, Kyungsoo smiled, pulling the hybrid with him to sit down again. He took a deep breath, cheeks slightly red. „Chanyeol and I are dating!“

Baekhyun's breath hitched. He looked up at his human with wide eyes, taking in just how happy he seemed. Kyungsoo's eyes were sparkling, his smile wider than Baekhyun had seen in a while. It was as if all of Kyungsoo's dreams just came true and all his troubles were forgotten. But still, Baekhyun's heart clenched painfully.

There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow down, feeling lost and confused. Why wasn't he happy? Kyungsoo's happiness was all that mattered to him, so why did he feel like he just lost a piece of his heart?

"That's great Soo!", he laughed, not wanting to disappoint his human.

Baekhyun continued to smile, if Kyungsoo was happy, then so was he.

 

-

 

He tried to prepare himself for the little time he'd have with Kyungsoo, but he didn't expect it to be that bad. Kyungsoo's weekends that once belonged to Baekhyun belonged to Chanyeol now, leaving Baekhyun lonely in the big, cold apartment.

He shivered slightly, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket that still smelled like Kyungsoo as he waddled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he found a small container with a note attached to it. _'If you're hungry just reheat this. I'll be back tonight, have fun! -Kyungsoo.'_ Baekhyun sighed.

It scared him, how much he missed Kyungsoo even if he was technically only gone since a few hours. This was the first time Kyungsoo had been in a relationship ever since he adopted Baekhyun. To be honest, Baekhyun had never even thought about the possibility of Kyungsoo dating. He always imagined the two of them being together forever, with no one else standing between them. Kyungsoo was his everything, his life. And now he had to share him with someone else. Someone who might be more important to Kyungsoo than him.

After finishing the food Kyungsoo cooked for him Baekhyun curled up on his human's bed, hiding himself in his blanket. Now that he was alone he couldn't keep the smile on his face and slowly, very slowly, tears dropped from his eyes and quiet sobs escaped his throat. He stayed like that for a long time, crying silently until the exhaustion made him fall asleep.

-

„Baekhyun...Baekhyun...wake up, puppy“, a soft voice whispered, pulling Baekhyun from dreamland. He blinked his eyes sleepily, trying to clear his blurry sight. It took a while until he recognized Kyungsoo staring down at him, a smile on his face. “Hi there, sleepyhead.” The human chuckled as Baekhyun whined in disapproval, trying to shield himself from the bright light. He scooted back a bit to make space for Kyungsoo, and taking the hint Kyungsoo lay down beside Baekhyun, pulling him closer.

Baekhyun snuggled into his owner’s chest, basking in Kyungsoo's warmth. “Missed you”, Baekhyun murmured, closing his eyes again. Kyungsoo hummed in reply, running his hand through the hybrids hair. “I missed you too. Sorry for leaving you alone all day. But I promise it’ll be better tomorrow.”

Baekhyun’s ears perked up at the promise. Would he have Kyungsoo for himself tomorrow? He felt excited, thinking about cuddling all day without anyone disrupting them. “I invited Chanyeol to come over tomorrow so you can hang out with us. You said you like him, right? Chanyeol already told me he’s excited to see you again after so long.”

Baekhyun deflated and his eyes began to sting again. Of course, he should’ve known. He wished he could tell Kyungsoo that he didn’t like how much time he spent with Chanyeol, but the human sounded so...happy. As if he had everything he ever wanted, everything he ever wished for. How could he ruin that? No, Baekhyun couldn’t be selfish, not when he already selfishly took all of Kyungsoo’s time before.

So he endured it, as much as he didn’t want to.

 

Chanyeol came over early in the morning, leaving Baekhyun no time alone with Kyungsoo. The tall male came bursting through the front door with a huge smile, an action that Kyungsoo mirrored when he saw the visitor arrive. The couple greeted each other with a tight hug and a sweet kiss, but Baekhyun had to look away from where he was watching them.

After they parted Chanyeol came over to him, ruffling his hair and scratching him behind his big ears. “If it isn’t the cute Baekhyunnie! It’s been so long little puppy, what’s up?”, the man laughed, full of happiness. It made it impossible for Baekhyun to dislike him, even if he wanted to. He reveled in the way Chanyeol scratched the exact right spot, making him sigh in content. “It’s good to see you again too”, he said, for once forgetting his worries. And as he noticed how Kyungsoo watched them, full with love, Baekhyun thought that this could work. He would get over his own selfish feelings and be happy for Kyungsoo, ignoring the way his stomach turned whenever he thought about their situation.

The day went by easier than he expected, once he made up his mind Baekhyun enjoyed Chanyeol’s company, the way the male made his human laugh and smile. They watched a movie together, ate together and talked for hours, and even though Baekhyun still had to look away when they were too affectionate with each other, he enjoyed the day.

They sat on the couch, just having finished another movie when Kyungsoo stood up. “I’ll go to the toilet real quick. Excuse me”, he said, smiling down at the two most important people in his life. He quickly left the room, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.

Baekhyun snuggled further into his seat, tail swishing around contentedly and waiting for his human to return. But then Chanyeol spoke up, sounding way too serious. “Hey Baekhyun”, he muttered, not even looking at the hybrid. Baekhyun perked up, confused at the sudden shift in Chanyeol’s mood. He hummed in reply, watching the tall man curiously.

“Don’t you think you should leave Kyungsoo already?”

Baekhyun froze. Did he hear that correctly? His eyes widened, staring at Chanyeol in shock. “What...what do you mean?”, he asked, worried.

Chanyeol sighed, running his hand through his black hair and finally facing the hybrid. “You’re an adult but you continue to take everything from Kyungsoo. Do you even know that you’re just a burden to him? He’s too nice to send you away but you’re a waste of his time.”

Chanyeol’s glare was icy, making Baekhyun feel small and scared, he wished Kyungsoo would finally return and save him. “Why do you say things like that? I would never make Kyungsoo suffer like that…”, Baekhyun murmured, eyes turning to the floor.

Huffing in annoyance, Chanyeol crossed his arms, continuing to glare at the hybrid. “Fine, let me say it like this: You’re in my way. Kyungsoo is mine but I can’t be alone with him if you’re still around. So you better fuck off and get a new owner or something, I don’t care. If you aren’t gone by next week I’ll find a way to make you leave.”

Baekhyun felt tears well up in his eyes. Why was Chanyeol suddenly acting like this? Was he just pretending to be nice to him earlier? He was at a loss, what was he supposed to do? Of course he didn’t want to leave Kyungsoo but Chanyeol’s behaviour scared him.

Just before he was able to say anything Kyungsoo returned, walking into the room with a small smile. Chanyeol’s expression instantly changed, returning the smaller man’s smile. “Sorry about that”, Kyungsoo said, moving to give his boyfriend a short peck as the tall man stood up.

“No problem, I think it’s time for me to leave now anyway”, Chanyeol said, putting on a jacket and walking to the door with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun stayed put on his seat, eyes trained on his owner. He couldn’t wait to be alone with him again.

“I had fun today. Maybe you can come visit us again soon”, Kyungsoo sighed happily, pulling Chanyeol into a tight embrace. “Yeah, maybe”, Chanyeol replied, giving Baekhyun a pointed look over the small man’s shoulder. Baekhyun shivered, averting his eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kyungsoo. Bye Baekhyun!”, he called, stepping out of the door. “Bye…”, Baekhyun answered weakly, sighing when the door closed again.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Isn’t he sweet? I was nervous it wouldn’t go well today but he seemed to enjoy it”, he said, moving back to the couch to sit down next to Baekhyun. He tried to pull the hybrid closer, but to his surprise, Baekhyun pulled away and looked at him in sadness. Instantly, Kyungsoo felt worried. “What’s wrong pup? Are you not feeling well?”, he asked.

“Soo...actually, something happened when you were gone”, he muttered, not sure how he should tell him. “Chanyeol...he…”

“What? Did something happen to Chanyeol?”, Kyungsoo asked, confused. Baekhyun felt his heart clench painfully. Kyungsoo really loved Chanyeol a lot and he had to ruin it all now. Why did it have to turn out like this?

“Nothing happened to him but he...he told me to leave you so he could be alone with you”, Baekhyun said quickly, too scared to look at Kyungsoo’s face. He looked down at his hands that played with the blanket beneath him, waiting for his reply.

There was a long stretch of silence before Kyungsoo finally answered. “Baekhyun...what are you saying?” The man sounded mad, making Baekhyun look up in shock. Kyungsoo stared at him angrily, getting up from the couch with his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you’d say something like that. Don’t you feel ashamed? Chanyeol did nothing but treat you nice and you accuse him of such things?” He walked off, grabbing a few of his things and heading to the door.

“Wait, Soo-”

“Save it. I’ll spent the night at Chanyeol’s place. You better think about what you’ve said.” With that, Kyungsoo left the apartment, slamming the door shut and leaving Baekhyun with tears running down his face.

-

A few days passed and things were tense between them. Kyungsoo spent most of the time at Chanyeol's place, and when he was home, Baekhyun usually stayed in his own room and refused to come out. Kyungsoo had mostly calmed down, he still didn't understand why Baekhyun would say such things, but he figured that the pup must've been jealous of Chanyeol.

He sighed. It wasn't easy to make time for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo knew he was neglecting his puppy lately. It made him so happy to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun get along so well, he was already planning to take Baekhyun to Chanyeol's place, or to go out with both of them.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore. Baekhyun was acting so strange, saying awful things about his boyfriend and avoiding him. Kyungsoo groaned, running his hands over his face.

„What's wrong babe?“

Looking up, Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol look at him with a concerned expression. The taller came back from his kitchen, bringing some snacks with him. He sat down next to Kyungsoo at the table. „You know you can tell me anything.“

Kyungsoo's shoulders sagged. „I guess it's better if I tell you. Baekhyun has been acting weird lately.“ Chanyeol grabbed his hands, caressing them and motioning him to continue.

„He...said some nasty things about you. That you're trying to make him leave“, Kyungsoo sighed. He noticed Chanyeol tensing up next to him, but it didn't surprise him. He was shocked too when he heard these things leave Baekhyun's mouth. „Maybe it's because he's a hybrid, he's feeling jealous that I'm with you now, I don't know.“

Chanyeol hummed. „You shouldn't excuse his behaviour just because he's a hybrid, he can think and make decisions just like us, right?“ He leaned back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face. „How about I come over tomorrow? I could talk to him. Maybe it'll help.“

Nodding in reply, Kyungsoo smiled at his boyfriend. „Yeah, that's a good idea. You're the best.“ He leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol, hoping that by tomorrow everything would be alright again.

 

-

 

Baekhyun hid himself under his blanket, trying to block out the voices of his owner and his boyfriend. He was feeling pretty good, even planning to stop avoiding Kyungsoo when the doorbell rang and he heard Chanyeol talking. It made his mood get worse again and he stayed in his bed, hoping they'd leave soon.

A knock on his door told him otherwise and after a few seconds Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered, looking at him with serious expressions. „Baekhyun, Chanyeol would like to talk to you. I'll leave you two alone for a bit.“ Baekhyun shot up from his hiding spot, wanting to call out to Kyungsoo but the man was already gone, closing the door behind him.

Baekhyun sagged down again, looking down at the sheets. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Chanyeol taking a few steps towards him, sitting down in front of him on the bed.

The tall man sighed, sounding annoyed. „You told Kyungsoo what I said to you.“ It wasn't a question and the coldness of his tone made Baekhyun gulp in fear. Chanyeol chuckled, but it lacked any humor. „Too bad it backfired. Kyungsoo believes me more than you.“

Baekhyun clenched his fists. His fear was mixing with the feeling of anger, disappointment, sadness. Why was Chanyeol doing these things?

„You better apologize to Kyungsoo and get out. Kyungsoo won't miss you anyway“, Chanyeol sneered at him, crossing his arms. It was enough to make Baekhyun's blood boil, fed up with the way Chanyeol treated him.

„No, I won't let you have Kyungsoo. You don't deserve him!“, he bit back, turning towards Chanyeol with a glare. The taller wasn't happy at all, looking extremely furious. „Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You're just a stupid mutt, you can't make him happy“, he roared, scooting closer to Baekhyun.

The hybrid felt scared, but he wasn't going to back down. It was already too late for that anyway. „At least I don't treat the people who are close to him like that. You're a horrible person, if Kyungsoo knew what you're really like he'd hate you!“, he yelled, trembling from all the overwhelming emotions.

Suddenly Chanyeol was on top of him, his hand holding Baekhyun down. Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock, Chanyeol looked like he was about to explode, his strong grip making Baekhyun cry out in pain. „You little bitch, you think you're so great huh? I'm gonna fucking make you regret saying that“, he spat, raising his free hand above his head.

Before Baekhyun was able to scream for help the door opened, and Kyungsoo stepped in. „I heard yelling, is everything okay with y-“ He abruptly stopped talking when he looked up, taking in the scene in front of him. Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes full of fear while Chanyeol was on top of him looking shocked and – why did it look like Chanyeol was gonna hit Baekhyun?

„Uh...“

Chanyeol jumped off, rushing towards Kyungsoo with a shaky smile. „I can explain, Kyungsoo...Baekhyun was provocating me, he's really acting out-“

He reached for Kyungsoo but the smaller slapped his hand away, looking at him with a furious expression. „Get. Out.“, he snarled, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol jump in shock. „But babe...I...“, Chanyeol stammered, desperately trying to explain himself, but Kyungsoo stopped him.

„Shut up. I can't believe I trusted you. Get out and don't you dare ever come back.“ Hastily, Chanyeol grabbed his things and stumbled out of the apartment, visibly shocked.

A few moments passed in silence, no one daring to say anything. But then Kyungsoo turned to the hybrid, who still lay on the bed. His expression was full of sorrow and Baekhyun felt his heart clench.

„I'm so, so sorry pup. I should've believed you. I'm the worst“, he mumbled, shoulders sagging slightly. Baekhyun scrambled off the bed, running into Kyungsoo's arms. He hugged his human tightly, relief flooding through him when the man seemed to relax in his arms. „It's okay, I don't blame you. I'm just glad it's over now“, Baekhyun said, his tail wagging in happiness, knowing that he got Kyungsoo back now. The latter chuckled, softly caressing his puppy's back. „Me too. I missed you, my dear pup.“

Finally things would get better.

 

-

 

It took a while for thing to go back to normal. It was obviously a big shock for Kyungsoo to find out what kind of person his (now ex-)boyfriend really was and he needed time to get over the nasty break up. But Baekhyun was there for him, cuddling him day and night and showering him with love.

Of course it was the other way around too, with Kyungsoo pampering Baekhyun as much as he could to apologize for not believing him. In Baekhyun's eyes, things were finally alright again, and the nasty feeling in his stomach disappeared.

In the end he decided that he must've felt this way because deep down he knew that Chanyeol wasn't a good person. Yes, that must've been it. He had no other explanation for the feelings of confusion and unhappiness, but now that it was thankfully over, he didn't bother thinking about it anymore.

Instead he made up for all the lost time by demanding all of Kyungsoo's attention, finally being able to go out with the human like Kyungsoo had promised him.

„Kyungsoo! Let's go in here!“, he shouted in excitement, dragging Kyungsoo into one of the clothing stores. The latter let himself be dragged, chuckling at his hybrid's cute behaviour. „Slow down Baekhyunnie, we have all day“, he said, feeling happiness flooding him now that he got to spend time with his pup again.

After the break up he realized just how much he missed Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was so used to being around the hybrid all the time, his entire free time dedicated to getting cuddled by him. When he started dating Chanyeol he barely saw Baekhyun, even though they lived in the same apartment. It made him feel guilty, he made a promise back when he adopted Baekhyun, a promise to always take care of him and love him like he deserved.

But Kyungsoo broke that promise and neglected Baekhyun, making the innocent hybrid feel sad and lonely. And on top of that he accused him of lying? It made him realize what a bad owner he was. How did he even deserve Baekhyun's company?

He watched as Baekhyun let go of his hand, skipping through the rows of clothing racks to find something he liked. A sigh left his lips and his smile fell a little. Baekhyun deserved so much better. He deserved someone who loved him with all their heart and devoted all their attention to him, not someone like Kyungsoo who let him get hurt.

„Come on Kyungsoo! I found a shirt that really suits you!“

Kyungsoo shook his head, the smile returning. No, it was no use pitying himself for past mistake. He would make sure to make Baekhyun feel happy and loved, for the rest of their lives. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

„I'm coming, wait for me!“, he shouted, running after the excited puppy.

They would be okay. Kyungsoo was sure of it.

-

Work has become slightly awkward after Kyungsoo broke up with Chanyeol. Luckily, the tall man seemed to be quite scared of running into him and avoided him at all costs, which made it a lot easier for Kyungsoo.

Still, just to be careful he spent his lunch in his office now, he'd surely see Chanyeol in the cafeteria and Kyungsoo really didn't ever want to see him again.

Eating yesterday's cold leftovers, Kyungsoo browsed through the internet, brows furrowed in concentration. He decided to get a nice gift for Baekhyun, the guilt making him spoil the hybrid even more than before.

But he couldn't think of anything, so Kyungsoo decided to ask the internet, hoping he'd find something good. He stopped scrolling when he found a page called 'Nini's Dog Paradise'.

He snorted. _'What a cheesy name.'_ Still, he clicked on it and read through the page carefully. It belonged to a dog enthusiast called Kim Jongin who owned a pet store not too far away from his work. The store seemed to have all kinds of pet toys, for both animals and hybrids, but which one would Baekhyun like best?

Maybe he had to check the store out himself.

He decided to do so a few hours later when he was done with work. Kyungsoo found himself standing in front of a small house squeezed between some office buildings, the name 'Nini's Dog Paradise' written in colorful letters. Kyungsoo stepped in, hearing a bell ring when he opened the door.

„Hello and welcome to Nini's Dog Paradise! How can I help you?“, a young man around his age greeted him. Kyungsoo was momentarily stunned. The man was incredibly handsome, with his sleepy eyes and lazy smile. Swallowing hard, Kyungsoo tried to stop staring at him, he didn't want to seem like a creep.

„Uh...hello. I read about this store on the internet...I'm searching for a present for my hybrid.“, he said, mentally slapping himself for sounding so nervous.

The man beamed at him. „Ah, I can help you with that! We have all kinds of things hybrids love. Do you have something specific in mind?“

Kyungsoo shook his head.

„In that case, do you mind telling me about your hybrid? I'm sure we'll find something fitting!“

Soon Kyungsoo learned that the man was indeed Kim Jongin, the owner of the shop and three cute puppies (he proudly showed Kyungsoo a whole album filled with pictures of his dogs and Kyungsoo had to admit they're adorable, though Baekhyun will always be the cutest pup in his eyes).

Jongin showed him a whole bunch of different toys but Kyungsoo could barely concentrate on them, too distracted by the man's gorgeous face.

„You seem a little out of it. Are you okay? Maybe we should continue this another time?“, Jongin asked worriedly after he caught Kyungsoo staring.

„I...I'm fine, sorry. I guess I can't really concentrate today.“, he murmured, feeling stupid at himself.

„How about...um...“

„What is it?“

„Uh...would you give me your number?“, Jongin asked, looking shy. There was a slight pink tint on his cheeks and he bit his lower lip. „You know, that way I can...contact you when I find a good present for your hybrid? Or something...“

Kyungsoo felt himself blush as well, something that rarely happens. But how could he say no to this handsome man?

„Yeah, sure“, he smiled, handing Jongin his phone. The taller looked excited as he entered his number, giving Kyungsoo a blinding smile when he gave the phone back.

„That's great. Then, I'll see you next time?“, he asked carefully.

Kyungsoo nodded at him, returning the smile. „Yeah, see you next time.“

-

Baekhyun thought that something was weird about his human. Kyungsoo was practically glued to his phone in the last few days, smiling and laughing at the device as if it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen.

It confused him. Who was Kyungsoo texting all the time? Last time Kyungsoo was so occupied with his phone he was still dating Chanyeol, and Baekhyun was pretty sure his human wouldn't go back to the tall man.

„Soo“, he whined, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo tightly and snuggling into his shoulder. „Soo, pay attention to me. Is that phone more important than me?“

Kyungsoo instantly put his phone away. For a short moment a panicked expression flickered across his face, but Baekhyun couldn't tell why.

„Of course not, sorry pup. You're the most important to me, you know that“, he replied, holding Baekhyun closely.

The hybrid sighed in happiness, his tail wagging against the couch. „Who are you texting anyway?“, he murmured, feeling a little drowsy. He missed the way Kyungsoo tensed slightly against him.

„Oh, just...I met someone. His name is Jongin. He's...nice.“

Baekhyun blinked. He didn't like the sound of that. Sitting up, he pulled away from Kyungsoo to look at him. „Where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell me?“, he asked, sounding a bit sad.

Kyungsoo sighed. „Hey, pup. I'm not trying to keep any secrets from you if that's what you think.“

He looked down at the other only to see Baekhyun pouting up at him, his ears drooping. He was never able to resist that expression, how could he be so cute?

Chuckling softly, Kyungsoo gently stroked his head. „Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I wanted to get you a present. Jongin owns a pet store, that's how I met him. It was supposed to be a surprise.“

Baekhyun's eyes widened. He felt a little silly, now he ruined the surprise just because of his curiosity! „...really?“, he murmured, staring at Kyungsoo.

The human nodded. He smiled down at Baekhyun, scratching the spot behind the hybrid's ear, earning him a pleased hum.

„I'm sorry, I ruined the surprise...“

„It's okay. How about we go there together tomorrow? Then you can choose what you like best and I'll buy it for you. How does that sound?“

Baekhyun nodded excitedly, burying himself in Kyungsoo's chest. He loved going out with Kyungsoo so much! His heart thrummed in what he believed to be happiness, feeling warm all over.

„Yes please! I can't wait!“

Kyungsoo chuckled again. He had the sudden urge to lean down and press a kiss against Baekhyun's lips, but he stopped himself just in time. Where did that feeling suddenly come from? He shook his head, leaning back against the cushions.

The things Baekhyun was doing to his heart.

 

When the next day arrived Kyungsoo was barely able to calm the hybrid down, Baekhyun felt too excited to sit still. He literally dragged the human out of the apartment and down the street, only to stop after a few seconds when he realized that he had no idea where the store was.

He sheepishly rubbed his neck when Kyungsoo shook his head at him, but his owner smiled so sweetly that he quickly forgot all about it.

Kyungsoo led him to the store with a firm grip on his hand, making Baekhyun's chest feel all warm and fuzzy. He had held Kyungsoo's hand many times in his life and it never made him feel like that before, but Baekhyun didn't question it. He was just happy.

„We're here“, Kyungsoo's voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Baekhyun stared at the store in awe, his tail wagging even harder when he spotted the different kinds of items through the window.

„Kyungsoo!“, a deep voice called from the door.

„Hey Jongin. I brought my little pup with me this time.“

Baekhyun teared his eyes away from the window and looked at the source of the voice. The man standing in the door frame was tall and handsome, with disheveled brown hair and a kind smile.

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun into the store, following Jongin. „So you're Baekhyun?“, Jongin asked him, leaning down to get on the same eye level. Baekhyun could only nod, wordlessly.

„Kyungsoo was right, you're so cute! What an adorable little puppy!“, Jongin exclaimed happily, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. The hybrid tried hard not to frown at him, it felt like Jongin treated him like a child. He was half human, and an adult too, couldn't he take him a little more seriously?

„Your puppy seems a little quiet, is he okay?“

„He's a little shy around strangers sometimes, don't worry about it.“

Baekhyun felt anger rise inside him. He was right there, Jongin could just ask him? A growl threatened to leave his throat but suddenly Kyungsoo was softly cupping his cheek, a fond look on his face.

„How about you look around a little? If you find something you like tell me, yeah?“

It was enough to make Baekhyun forget about his anger and he nodded quickly, smile returning to his face. „Yeah, I'll do that!“, he said before taking off.

Baekhyun skipped through the rows, feeling excited at all the different possibilities. He found a few chewing toys and teddy bears, looking at them in distaste before moving on. Those were toys for real dogs, and Baekhyun was more than that. He was human, too, even if people like Jongin didn't seem to think so. Baekhyun chuckled. Kyungsoo always saw him as someone equal to him, that was all that mattered.

One row further Baekhyun saw a bunch of comic books that caught his interest. He flipped through a few of them, stories about super heroes and monsters completely drawing him in. Kyungsoo had tried to make him read his books before but Baekhyun couldn't concentrate hard enough to read through them, it was too much boring text.

These comics made him want to read though so he quickly grabbed all the ones that interested him and walked back to the front of the shop.

„Kyungsoo, I found something-“

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, watching as his human was completely engrossed in a conversation with Jongin, not even noticing him.

He knew that look in Kyungsoo's eyes. The way he looked at Jongin was the same way he looked at Chanyeol before. Baekhyun's chest constricted painfully.

The ugly feeling in his chest returned, the same feeling he felt when Kyungsoo was still dating Chanyeol.

Baekhyun suddenly felt so stupid. Why did he feel like this again? Why did his feelings change from one second to the next? Why did he want to keep Kyungsoo all to himself?

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just a stupid dog after all.

 

-

 

From that moment on Baekhyun knew what to expect, and it didn't take long for it to happen. Kyungsoo looked so happy when he announced that Jongin was now his boyfriend but once again Baekhyun struggled to feel happy for his human.

One day when Kyungsoo was out on a date Baekhyun sat down and thought about it, trying to find the reason for his unhappiness this time. Back when it was Chanyeol he had a reason, the tall man was just an ass after all, but...what about Jongin?

_'Is it because he treated me like a child?'_ , he asked himself, but quickly shook his head. If that was the reason, Baekhyun was seriously a big baby. He pouted. He wasn't a baby, right?

No matter how much he thought about it though, it didn't make sense. His first meeting with Jongin might have not been the best in his eyes but he was sure Jongin wasn't a bad person. Jongin seemed like a genuinely nice person, someone who doesn't want to hurt anyone and Baekhyun couldn't imagine that he was anything like Chanyeol at all.

But when he thought about how Kyungsoo was with him right now, how Jongin was hugging and cuddling him like Baekhyun always did, how Jongin was holding Kyungsoo's hand like Baekhyun always did, how Jongin was kissing him-

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut. No, he wouldn't cry. It didn't make sense. His human deserved to be happy with someone he loved...Baekhyun didn't have the right to take it from him. He was just being selfish, demanding all of Kyungsoo's love.

At least Kyungsoo made sure to spend enough time with Baekhyun too, not neglecting him like before.

_'It's enough for me'_ , Baekhyun thought, falling back on his mattress. It would take a while for him to actually believe it, but he would try his best. For Kyungsoo.

_'...maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on him'_ , Baekhyun added in his mind, pulling out the phone Kyungsoo got him and sending him a short message.

 

From: Baekhyunnie  
To: Kyungsoo

what are you doing? I'm bored...come home soon!!!!

 

Kyungsoo laughed, reading the text Baekhyun sent him. He could just imagine the way Baekhyun was lazily lying around, pouting at the ceiling.

„What are you looking at?“

He quickly replied to Baekhyun, slipping his phone back into his pocket and looking at Jongin who stared back at him curiously.

They were walking through the quieter streets of Seoul, just enjoying the day together with their hands intertwined.

„Oh, Baekhyun sent me a text, seems like he's bored. He's so cute really, it's hard to resist him sometimes“, he laughed.

Jongin hummed in reply.

„Seems like you really love Baekhyun.“

„Yeah, more than anything. How can I not?“

„You're right, he's adorable“, Jongin murmured, sounding a bit distracted. But before Kyungsoo could ask he already continued talking. „So how about some ice cream?“

Kyungsoo smiled at the younger. „Sounds perfect.“

 

-

 

A few hours later Kyungsoo already returned home, he had promised himself not to stay out too long after reading Baekhyun's message, he didn't want the pup to be lonely.

Jongin seemed to have mixed feelings when Kyungsoo told him that he'd have to go back to Baekhyun. _'That's no surprise though'_ , he thought. _'No one would want their boyfriend to leave early, right?'_ With that, he shrugged it off.

Kyungsoo stepped into the apartment, taking off his shoes and jacket. „Baekhyun?“, he called, but got no answer.

„Pup? Are you there?“

He went to look in the kitchen and the living room, but there was no sign of the hybrid. Carefully, Kyungsoo opened the door to Baekhyun's room.

„Puppy?“, he whispered, eyes focusing on the bed where he saw an unmoving lump. He moved closer and sat down on the bed, waiting for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness in the room.

After a few seconds he was able to make out Baekhyun's features and a bright smile bloomed on his face. Baekhyun looked so peaceful, his lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks and his mouth parted slightly. There was such an innocent and young aura around him and Kyungsoo felt his heart soar.

The hybrid was really more special than anything else. Not even Jongin could make his chest feel so warm.

Baekhyun let out a small whimper, shifting on the mattress. And Kyungsoo couldn't stop staring. His precious, precious Baekhyun. How did he deserve such an angelic being? How did he get so lucky to be the one to adopt him?

„You're back, Soo“, a sleepy voice mumbled, arms coming up to wind around Kyungsoo's torso. „Cuddle me.“

The arms tugged him down so he let himself fall onto the sheets. It only took moments before Baekhyun fully latched onto him, entangling their legs and burying himself in Kyungsoo's chest. The position wasn't unfamiliar, they'd cuddled like that since the beginning, but Kyungsoo couldn't deny that something changed.

Baekhyun's eyes were closed again. Kyungsoo could only watch as he drifted back to dreamland.

He stroked Baekhyun's cheek with soft movements, letting his fingers wander over his face and trace all his features. The pouty lips, the small button nose, the closed eyelids.

The feeling was different. More intimate, more private.

_'It seems like we became even closer after everything that happened“_ , he pondered, moving his arms around Baekhyun's body.

At this point, Kyungsoo wasn't even sure what to call their relationship. He never saw them as pet and owner, even if technically that's what they were in this society. In the beginning, he saw Baekhyun as a friend. But they were so close that even 'friends' didn't seem fitting.

They were more than that, but what?

How do you label their love for each other?

For as long as he was still awake Kyungsoo couldn't find an answer. He fell into a restless slumber, mind filled with questions and chest feeling strangely tight.

 

-

 

Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was wondering the same thing whenever he was home alone, waiting for Kyungsoo to return from his dates with Jongin. His heart wouldn't stop getting heavier and heavier whenever he thought about the two humans together.

Baekhyun thought it was a one time thing, that it was just Chanyeol that caused him to feel unhappy, but now that the same thing happened with Jongin Baekhyun had no idea what was wrong with him.

He wondered if it was a hybrid thing, if it was the dog inside him feeling possessive or if it was his human side trying to get closer to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun groaned.

It was so confusing. In this moment, he hated being a hybrid. He didn't really belong to either side, he was too human to be with real dogs, and too much of a dog to be with Kyungsoo.

He froze. _'Being with Kyungsoo'._

That thought repeated in his mind over and over again, creating a whirlwind of confusing questions he had no answer to. In what way did he want to be with Kyungsoo?

Up until just a few months ago, before Kyungsoo started dating, Baekhyun was perfectly content with where they were. Just being by Kyungsoo's side, close to him, talking to him, living together.

But now it became something unsatisfying and Baekhyun wanted something else. Something more.

_'I love Kyungsoo. More than anything. He gave me a home, somewhere to belong to'_ , Baekhyun thought, eyebrows knitting in confusion. _'But in what way do I love him?'_

He drew his legs towards his chest, winding his arms around them and resting his head on his knees.

_'Do I love him like Chanyeol? Like Jongin?'_

Shaking his head, Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut. No, that was impossible – and so wrong. A hybrid in love with a human? Kyungsoo would be disgusted.

_'No, it's nothing like that. Just innocent love. Just a dog loving his human.'_

Baekhyun sighed. Sometimes he wished he was human, too. 

 

-

 

„Hey Jongin“, Kyungsoo greeted the younger, catching his lips in a quick peck. Jongin returned the kiss hesitantly, making Kyungsoo feel even more worried than he already was.

The tall male had called him in the morning, requesting to meet up to talk. „It won't take too long, I promise. It's just...really important“, Jongin said on the phone, sounding sad.

They agreed to meet up at a park not far from Kyungsoo's apartment, and the whole way Kyungsoo couldn't stop thinking about what the younger wanted to talk about. He hoped nothing bad happened, but by the sound of it, it couldn't be good.

Jongin sighed. He led Kyungsoo to a bench, sitting down slowly. His eyes were cast to the ground while the other stared at him, confused. „Jongin, what's wrong?“

Biting his lip, Jongin rubbed his hands together.

„You know...I've been thinking. For a while now. And- don't get me wrong, Kyungsoo. I really like you. Being with you makes me happy and I'm glad I got to meet you.“

Kyungsoo really didn't like where this was going. He swallowed hard.

„But I think we should end this.“

Jongin finally turned to look at him, smiling sadly. Kyungsoo was frozen, their relationship was going so well and Jongin just said he liked him, so why did he want to end it?

„But...why?“

„It's just...I think there's someone you love more than me. Someone who loves you more than me. I'm not the right one for you.“

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. As far as he knew, Jongin didn't know any of his friends or acquaintances...right?

„What are you talking about? You're the one I like. I promise.“

„I don't doubt that.“

Jongin got up, sighing deeply. He turned towards Kyungsoo one last time, still smiling.

„But I'm not the first one in your heart. Goodbye, Kyungsoo.“

And with that, he left, leaving Kyungsoo with an aching heart and a mind filled with questions.

Kyungsoo stayed where he was for a while, staring at nothing and trying to process what just happened.

Strangely enough there were no tears running down his face. He felt sad, there was no doubt to it. There was a pain in his chest that stung with every breath he took, Kyungsoo genuinely liked Jongin, but there were no tears.

Instead he felt almost calm. As if there was a small part of him that knew it was coming, that knew it would be for the best.

Kyungsoo sighed. He decided to head home, if there was one thing that could always cheer him up it would be spending time with Baekhyun, the hybrid knew how to make him feel better. A small smile appeared on his face as Kyungsoo thought about cuddling with Baekhyun, getting showered with love and affection.

He walked quickly, arriving at his door in just a few minutes. Even though he opened the door silently Baekhyun heard him anyway, his good hearing a part of his dog-like traits. Baekhyun appeared around the corner, tail wagging happily when he spotted his owner. “You’re already back!”, he exclaimed cheerfully, barely waiting for Kyungsoo to take off his shoes before he jumped him.

Kyungsoo laughed, wrapping his arms around the other. “Yeah, we just had a quick talk. Come, I need to talk to you.” Instantly, Baekhyun pulled off him, looking at Kyungsoo with a concerned expression.

“Is everything alright?”, he asked, but Kyungsoo didn’t meet his eyes and didn’t reply. Instead, he pulled Baekhyun to the couch, sitting them both down. He grabbed Baekhyun’s beautiful hands, stroking them with his own fingers, a deep sigh escaping his throat.

“Jongin broke up with me.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how Baekhyun froze. A few moments of silence passed, neither of them saying a thing.

After a while Baekhyun’s grip on his hand tightened and Kyungsoo finally looked up at the hybrid. The latter looked shocked, staring at him with big eyes. “...what? Why?”, he whispered, struggling to wrap his mind around it.

In Baekhyun’s eyes, Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s relationship was going well, they were both happy and loving towards each other. And all of a sudden it’s over?

He couldn’t deny though that a small part of himself felt pleased and his tail twitched slightly behind him. Baekhyun tried his best to stop his tail from wagging wildly, he didn't want to make Kyungsoo feel even worse.

Kyungsoo sighed, pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts. “I’m not even sure. He said he’s not the right one for me, or something like that.” He laughed humorlessly, shoulders sagging slightly.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo...I didn’t expect that at all”, Baekhyun murmured, unsure what to do. He hated the sad look on his owner’s face, if Kyungsoo wasn’t happy he couldn’t feel happy either. Letting go of Kyungsoo’s hands he moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him towards his chest.

Baekhyun thought about the way Kyungsoo always held him when he was upset, how Kyungsoo always let him rest his head on his chest when thunderstorms made it impossible for him to sleep. He remembered the way he listened to Kyungsoo’s calm heartbeat, how it always helped to make him feel at ease.

One of his hands moved to Kyungsoo’s head, moving him to rest over his heartbeat. “Please don’t be sad, Soo. You deserve to be happy”, he whispered, soothingly running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair.

The latter was surprised at their reversed roles, he’d always been the one to take care of Baekhyun, not the other way around. Kyungsoo felt small, resting in the hybrid’s arms. But something in his stomach fluttered and he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

He relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s middle. “I’m okay, I promise. I have you, right?”, Kyungsoo said, chuckling when he felt Baekhyun’s heartbeat quicken.

Baekhyun laughed too, pulling Kyungsoo even closer. “You’re right, I’ll never leave you. For as long as you want me here.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “You’re stuck with me forever. You’re my little pup and that won’t ever change.” After a few moments he paused when he felt something moving against his arms behind Baekhyun’s back.

Snorting quietly, Kyungsoo looked up at the other. “Are you really wagging with your tail?” He watched with delight as Baekhyun spluttered, blushing lightly.

“I can’t help it! I’m just so happy that I can be with you, don’t blame me!”

Kyungsoo laughed, feeling lighter with every passing second. Of course, he couldn’t forget about Jongin right away and there was still sadness lingering in his heart, but Kyungsoo was sure that it wouldn’t take long for him to feel better.

Because he knew Baekhyun would be there with him every step along the way, supporting him and filling him with happiness.

 

-

 

Even if Baekhyun didn't necessarily hate Jongin he still felt a lot happier now that Kyungsoo wasn't dating him anymore. He decided not to waste his time thinking about his feelings anymore, as long as he didn't have to share Kyungsoo Baekhyun was happy.

It took a few weeks for Kyungsoo to return to his normal self though, the first few days after the break-up weren't easy and he often caught himself about to dial Jongin's number before remembering what happened. 

After two break-ups Kyungsoo felt lonely, by now he was used to being in relationships and he often found himself longing for someone who would fill the hole in his heart.

In those moments Kyungsoo often thought about Baekhyun. Sometimes when he watched the pup it was hard for him not to let his mind wander, to imagine all the possibilities. And whenever Baekhyun caught his eyes and gave him that wide, blinding smile he got the sudden urge to kiss him, to feel that smile against his own lips.

It scared him, and everytime it happened Kyungsoo would quickly turn away, missing how Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion.

He couldn't have this kind of thoughts about Baekhyun. He was a human, Baekhyun was a hybrid, a relationship like that between them would be wrong...wouldn't it? And what would Baekhyun think if he found out what Kyungsoo had been thinking about? The hybrid was so sweet, wouldn't he feel disgusted?

Kyungsoo groaned, burying his head in his hands as he sat at his desk. Even at work these thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. 

„Are you okay?“

He looked up to see one of his co-workers, Jongdae, peeking into the office. Kyungsoo never really talked to the man a lot, only exchanging greetings and some small talk by the coffee machine, so Kyungsoo was surprised to see him.

„Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, you know how it is.“

Jongdae didn't look convinced at all.

„You've been 'tired' for the entire last three weeks. Seems to me like something is on your mind.“

„Am I that easy to read?“, Kyungsoo deadpanned, his lips pressed together in a thin line. In response Jongdae barked out a loud laugh, stepping further into Kyungsoo's small office.

„No, I just know how you feel. I've been going through some issues lately too.“

„That sucks. I'm sorry.“

Jongdae shrugged, not looking bothered at all. „Nah, it's fine, I'll be fine. You know, it really helped me to go out, let it all out, loosen up a little. There's this new club I wanted to go to tonight with some friends, you wanna come with us?“

That might not be a bad idea. Kyungsoo contemplated the offer, thinking it might help him get distracted. He'd never been a fan of getting drunk and partying, but maybe it would be good to be away from Baekhyun, just to clear his mind.

„Sure, sounds fun. Count me in.“

 

-

 

Hours later Kyungsoo found himself in a dark club, beer in hand and leaning against one of the walls. It wasn't too hard to convince Baekhyun to stay at home alone, the hybrid could easily be persuaded with some pizza and ice cream. Kyungsoo smiled at the memory of Baekhyun's excited face, but he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the image.

He was here to get some distance from Baekhyun to think, after all. Turning his head to his right Kyungsoo watched Jongdae, who stood a few steps away from him, talk to a friendly looking stranger. _'Must be one of his friends'_ , Kyungsoo thought, feeling interested.

Taking the last few steps towards the two males, Kyungsoo stood next to Jongdae, nodding at them in greeting. „Hey.“

„Kyungsoo! This is Junmyeon, my friend. Junmyeon, this is Kyungsoo, a co-worker!“, Jongdae introduced them, already a little tipsy.

Junmyeon let his eyes wander over Kyungsoo, obviously checking him out. He smiled, a nice, friendly smile that Kyungsoo returned easily.

„Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. I hope we can get to know each other more.“

From the tone of his voice it was obvious what Junmyeon's intentions were. He was interested in Kyungsoo, smirking at him in a way that made Kyungsoo feel a little too warm.

_'Why not',_ Kyungsoo thought. _'He seems nice and I need the distraction.'_ Grinning back at the man, Kyungsoo stepped a little closer. „I hope so too.“

 

-

 

Kyungsoo never knew how forward he could be, but after a few hours he found himself pleasantly drunk, dancing intimately with Junmyeon in the middle of the large dance floor. The man in front of him chuckled, the grip on Kyungsoo's hips tightening. „You're so hot“, he whispered, feeling delighted when Kyungsoo flushed a dark red. „I could just eat you up.“

Kyungsoo snorted in response, hitting Junmyeon's chest while laughing loudly. „Shut up!“

„I mean it thought“, Junmyeon whispered, his voice deep. „Wanna get out of here? I don't live too far away.“

In his drunk state, Kyungsoo instantly nodded, letting the man pull him out of the club. He felt excited, aroused, but also strangely guilty. Baekhyun's face flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but frown. He should at least tell Baekhyun that he wouldn't come home, right?

„Wait, Junmyeon-“, he called, stopping in his tracks. Junmyeon turned around and looked at him in confusion. „What's wrong?“

„I need to make a call real quick. Give me a second.“

Before Junmyeon could answer he pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number to Baekhyun's phone.

„Hello? Kyungsoo? Where are you, it's so late already!“, Baekhyun yelled after picking up, sounding worried.

„Sorry Baek, I'm still out. I'll stay at a friend's place overnight so don't wait up yeah? Love you, bye!“

He hung up without waiting for an answer, too eager and too much alcohol in his system to think about what he was doing. Kyungsoo grabbed Junmyeon's arm, grinning at the handsome man. „So, where were we?“

 

-

 

It was 4 am and Baekhyun couldn't sleep. Kyungsoo's call was a few hours ago already, but Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about it.

The human didn't sound sober at all and it worried Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wasn't the type of person to go out and get drunk, so what happened all of a sudden? And who was the person Kyungsoo was going home with? Really just a friend? Or more? Would Kyungsoo just sleep at the stranger's place? Or...

He groaned. Did every hybrid suffer that much when it came to their owner? Baekhyun felt annoyed and sad at the same time, he never asked to have all these complicated feelings. 

Burying his face in the pillow Baekhyun let out a high-pitched whine. If only Kyungsoo wasn't so nice to him. And so handsome. The human had no idea what he was doing to his heart!

He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Kyungsoo telling him to take care and not stay out for too long. It took a while for him to fall asleep, the uneasy feeling in his stomach making it hard for him to relax. And even when he finally fell asleep, all he dreamt about was Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Sunlight poured into the window, pulling Kyungsoo from his slumber. He groaned in discomfort, feeling his head pound heavily. 

It took a few seconds until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He blinked lazily, stretching his arms before looking around the room. That's when he realized where he was.

Kyungsoo instantly sat up, taking in the details of the bedroom that definitely wasn't his. The blanket fell from his chest and he shivered when the cold air hit his exposed skin.

He looked down at himself, taking in the bruises littered across his chest and stomach. A bright blush appeared on his cheeks when Kyungsoo remembered the events of last night, he didn't think he'd really sleep with Junmyeon and at the moment he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

On one hand Kyungsoo enjoyed it, Junmyeon made him feel good and he liked the man, definitely. But on the other hand he just couldn't stop thinking about Baekhyun. As much as he liked Junmyeon, he couldn't distract him from his hybrid.

Getting out of bed Kyungsoo got his clothes from the floor, putting them on and exiting the bedroom. He could hear noises from somewhere in the apartment so he expected Junmyeon to be there.

He followed the noise, ending up in a small but comfortable kitchen where Junmyeon seemed to be cooking something.

„Morning“, Kyungsoo murmured, not expecting how raspy his voice sounded. Junmyeon turned around in surprise, smiling widely when he spotted Kyungsoo. „Morning Kyungsoo. How are you feeling?“

„I'm okay. A slight headache.“

Junmyeon chuckled. „Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. I put some painkillers on the table for you. Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a minute.“

Sitting down and looking out of the window, Kyungsoo snorted. „I wouldn't call it breakfast anymore.“

The other man laughed in reply, setting down two plates of food on the table and taking a seat himself.

Kyungsoo thanked him silently, digging in without hesitation. He groaned in satisfaction, he didn't even notice how hungry he was. Opposite of him Junmyeon was eating much more slowly, almost hesitant.

„Listen, Kyungsoo...“, he started, looking a little nervous.

„What is it?“

„Well...I really enjoyed spending time with you. And I don't just want our relationship to be a one-night stand or something like that. I genuinely like you and want to get to know you better. So...what do you say?“

He looked at Kyungsoo with hopeful eyes, making it hard for Kyungsoo to say no.

Kyungsoo thought about Baekhyun again. He imagined how lonely Baekhyun would feel again whenever Kyungsoo was out on dates. But he also imagined himself, unable to hold back, jumping Baekhyun and doing something he'd regret later.

It was hard to keep the inappropiate thoughts out of his head, and Kyungsoo felt ashamed. Maybe dating Junmyeon was a good idea, for Baekhyun's sake. Junmyeon was a nice guy after all.

„Yeah, I think that would be nice“, Kyungsoo replied, but his mind was in a whirl.

Junmyeon smiled, relieved. „I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if you said no.“

Kyungsoo smiled back hesitantly, not saying anything. Maybe it was better that way.

The next few hours Kyungsoo spent at Junmyeon's place, just talking and enjoying themselves. Junmyeon was unbelievably polite, treating Kyungsoo with respect and listening intently to everything he said. But still Kyungsoo's eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall, checking the time over and over again, part of him just wanting to go home.

Later on Kyungsoo was finally able to find a good excuse to leave, Junmyeon offering to drive him home. The man even accompanied him to the front door, making sure Kyungsoo would arrive safely.

When Kyungsoo opened the door and peeked into the apartment he could already see Baekhyun sitting on the couch, waiting for him. The hybrid looked up at the sound of the door opening and he was about to get up and greet Kyungsoo when he spotted Junmyeon. 

He sat back down again, frown on his face as Kyungsoo turned towards Junmyeon with a smile. „Thank you for bringing me home. I had fun today.“

Junmyeon smiled back, quickly engulfing Kyungsoo in a hug before leaving. „I'll message you later!“, he called, waving him goodbye.

Kyungsoo waved back, closing the door when Junmyeon was out of sight. He expected Baekhyun to jump on him the second they were alone but to his surprise, nothing happened.

He turned around and walked into the living room, where Baekhyun was still sitting with a frown on his face.

„Hey Baek-“ „Who was that?“

Kyungsoo blinked in shock. Baekhyun didn't sound happy at all.

„What?“

„I said, who was that? Did you stay at his place last night? Why didn't you come home earlier?“

Kyungsoo stared at the hybrid for a moment before walking towards his bedroom to put his things away. „Jesus Baek, calm down. He's a friend, okay?“

Baekhyun quickly got up and followed him, upset. „You're telling me to calm down? Do you even realize how long you were gone? I was worried! All I got was a short call, nothing else! Did you even read my messages?“

Taking out his phone Kyungsoo took a quick glance at it. He hasn't looked at it all day, only now did he see all the messages and missed calls from Baekhyun.

„So you didn't. I guess you'd rather be with that guy than check on me, I get it“, Baekhyun spat, crossing his arms.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, annoyed. He had no idea why Baekhyun was acting like such a brat. Of course he felt guilty for not checking his phone, he had been too busy to even think about that, but was that enough reason to be so passive aggressive?

„Baekhyun. I'm sorry for not answering your messages, okay?“ After putting his bag away Kyungsoo finally turned around, looking at Baekhyun who was still frowning at him, tail dangerously swishing back and forth. „So stop acting like this. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just having a good time and forgot to check my phone.“

Baekhyun huffed, eyes focused on the wall. „Whatever. So I guess being with me isn't a good time, huh? Maybe you should go back to your 'friend'.“ With that, Baekhyun stalked off, disappearing in his room and slamming the door closed.

Kyungsoo let out a long breath. What has gotten into him? Was Baekhyun jealous of Junmyeon?

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo headed back into the living room, staring at Baekhyun's closed door as he passed by. It was better to let the hybrid calm down for a while.

 

-

 

Baekhyun leaned against the closed door, taking a deep breath. He was so stupid. What was he thinking, snapping at Kyungsoo like that.

His ears flattened against his head in shame and he curled up into a ball in the corner of his room, hiding himself as much as possible. He whimpered, tears pricking his eyes.

The moment Baekhyun saw that man with Kyungsoo he just couldn't help himself. Anger welled up inside him and he couldn't stop the words from flowing out.

Another guy who would try to steal Kyungsoo from him, how else was Baekhyun supposed to react? 

Baekhyun sighed sadly. Now, the third time this has happened, there was no denying what the source of this feeling was. He wanted Kyungsoo for himself, he didn't want to share him. It might seem like it was a hybrid thing, like a puppy that wanted his owner's attention at all times. But by now it was obvious that it wasn't just that. Baekhyun only felt that way when Kyungsoo dated other men, hugged other men, kissed other men.

Because he wanted to date Kyungsoo, hug Kyungsoo, kiss Kyungsoo. Baekhyun loved Kyungsoo. More than friends, more than a pet loving its owner. Even if Kyungsoo didn't want it, Baekhyun's heart already belonged to him. 

And now he had to watch once again how Kyungsoo gave his heart to someone else.

 

-

 

Junmyeon succeeded to steal Kyungsoo from him just a couple weeks later, Baekhyun noticed, when Junmyeon accompanied Kyungsoo home after a date and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo's lips.

Baekhyun couldn't help but growl at the man and Junmyeon jumped back slightly, staring at him in surprise. It satisfied him immensely, but when Kyungsoo turned around to glare at him the satisfaction instantly turned into regret.

He was torn apart. On one hand he wanted Kyungsoo to be happy, even if it meant hurting himself. On the other hand he wanted to scare Junmyeon off, make sure he'd leave Kyungsoo alone.

For the next two weeks it continued just like that. Whenever Kyungsoo went out to meet Junmyeon Baekhyun would show his disapproval by getting angry or ignoring the human when he came back.

When Junmyeon came over it wasn't much better. 

The doorbell rang and Kyungsoo let Junmyeon in, smiling at the man and greeting him with a kiss. When they broke apart Junmyeon spotted Baekhyun and waved hesitantly, showing him a nervous smile.

„Hey Baekhyun, good to see you“, he said cheerfully, only to frown when Baekhyun glared at him and growled.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. „Ignore him, let's not let him ruin our date.“ He pulled Junmyeon away, leaving Baekhyun alone. The hybrid huffed in annoyance. 

His relationship with Kyungsoo was tense ever since Baekhyun saw Junmyeon for the first time, they ended up fighting a lot due to Baekhyun's constant complaining. Still, Baekhyun couldn't stop himself. Junmyeon wasn't a bad person and he was sure he'd like him a lot if Kyungsoo and him were just friends, but at the moment he just wanted Junmyeon gone. 

So he continued like this for a while, but Kyungsoo was just as persistent as he was, continuing to date Junmyeon no matter how much Baekhyun annoyed him.

Baekhyun just hoped that he wouldn't go too far one day. But not much later it turned out even worse than he expected. 

 

-

 

„Junmyeon is coming over tonight. I don't know why you dislike him so much but be nice, okay?“, Kyungsoo said, sounding a little annoyed.

Baekhyun wanted to be nice, but he was too stubborn. Just the thought of Junmyeon demanding all of Kyungsoo's attention made his blood boil.

Instead of saying something he just pouted in response, staring out of the window stubbornly. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kyungsoo looking at him before turning away with a sigh.

Instantly, Baekhyun felt bad. But he couldn't stop himself from behaving like this.

When Junmyeon arrived later he was polite as ever, greeting Baekhyun with a friendly smile, even though he knew Baekhyun wouldn't respond well. Baekhyun almost felt guilty, Junmyeon didn't really deserve this treatment. But the desire to get Junmyeon to leave was too big.

„I'm gonna get my phone real quick. Wait for me“, Kyungsoo said, leaving the two of them standing in the living room. Junmyeon looked a little awkward, shuffling around and occasionally glancing at Baekhyun.

Feeling a headache coming on Baekhyun turned around to go to his room only to be stopped by the other male. „Wait!“, Junmyeon called, scratching his neck nervously when Baekhyun faced him again, the hybrid's tail swishing back and forth menacingly.

„I know you don't like me, Baekhyun. I don't know what I've done but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for angering you.“

Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms.

„Baekhyun...listen, I love Kyungsoo a lot. And I want this to work out. But it's hard if you keep pushing me away like this.“

At this, Baekhyun let out a growl, surprising Junmyeon. „Shut up“, he muttered, barely able to control himself.

Junmyeon bit his lip, unsure how to proceed, Baekhyun just didn't want to listen. 

„What can I do to make you accept me?“

„Nothing. Just leave us alone! Kyungsoo doesn't need you!“

Baekhyun was yelling now, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted Junmyeon to disappear. The other man seemed angry now too, glaring at Baekhyun.

„What is your problem? Is this a dog thing? Come on, I don't want to fight with you, but this is ridiculous. Kyungsoo can make his own decisions.“

„I don't care, Kyungsoo belongs to me. I won't let you take him from me!“

Junmyeon groaned, mussing up his hair with his hands. He stepped closer towards Baekhyun, staring at him with a pissed look.

„Stop. What gives you the right to say that? You're just a dog. Just Kyungsoo's pet!“

And with that, Baekhyun snapped. He lunged forward, opening his mouth to show his sharp canines before sinking them into Junmyeon's arm.

Junmyeon yelled, part in shock and part in pain, trying unsuccesfully to push Baekhyun off. It only made Baekhyun bite harder, his dog-like instincts taking over. It was as if he was no longer in control over himself, he couldn't think straight anymore. All his mind told him was to fight Junmyeon off.

„What the- Baekhyun!“

At the sound of Kyungsoo's voice Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock and he instantly let go, ears flattening against his head and tail tucked between his legs. His senses returned to him and he realized just what he did. Raising his head a little Baekhyun looked at the deep bite marks on Junmyeon's arm, the latter stepping back a few steps now that he was free.

Baekhyun could hear how Kyungsoo stomped over and he flinched when he felt the human's hand gripping his arm and turning him around. His eyes lowered to the floor, staring at it intently.

„Baekhyun, what the hell did you do? Are you crazy?“, Kyungsoo yelled, voice filled with so much anger and hate that Baekhyun could feel his heart breaking slowly.

He couldn't answer, all he could do was to stand there, frozen.

When he didn't get an answer Kyungsoo just shook his head, moving past Baekhyun to tend to Junmyeon. He gently gripped the other man's arm, inspecting the bite marks and running his hand over them soothingly.

He turned his head towards Baekhyun, who still stood there, not moving at all. „Explain yourself! Now!“, Kyungsoo demanded, voice growing louder. It made Baekhyun flinch slightly. 

„Junmyeon was always nice to you and you attack him like this? What's gotten into you?“

Baekhyun was too agitated, unable to calm down. The fact that Kyungsoo was on Junmyeon's side just made his anger flare up again and he faced Kuyngsoo, scowling.

„Nice? Junmyeon is stealing you from me! I hate it when you spend time with him, he doesn't deserve you!“, Baekhyun yelled back, hands balled into fists.

Kyungsoo was shocked at Baekhyun's outburst. The hybrid had never raised his voice at him and yelled like this, whatever was going on with him must be more serious than he thought.

„Calm down.“

„No, I don't want to! Why are you on his side? Why not on mine?“

Baekhyun sounded desperate now, yelling loud enough to make their neighbours hear everything. Kyungsoo felt even more pissed. He was not in the mood to argue with the hybrid, he had Junmyeon to tend to, so without thinking he yelled the words he'd regret later.

„If you can't calm down then maybe you should just leave!“

The room grew quiet. Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, scared. He would've never expected Kyungsoo to want him to leave. Tears pricked his eyes and a sob escaped his throat, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Before the tears could fall he dashed towards the door, running out of the apartment and into the empty streets, the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing into his heart overwhelming him when he realized that Kyungsoo didn't stop him.

The human wanted him to leave. So he left.

 

-

 

Worried, Kyungsoo turned back towards Junmyeon, taking another closer look at the purple bruise on the latter's arm. „God, I'm so sorry Junmyeon, I have no idea what's gotten into him. I don't know why he dislikes you so much.“

Junmyeon sighed, carefully pulling his arm out of Kyungsoo's grasp. „I don't know either, I always tried to be nice to him. But Kyungsoo, this isn't working out like this.“

Lips drawn into a thin line Kyungsoo stared at Junmyeon. He knew what was about to come, he already expected it.

„Baekhyun obviously means a lot to you and I don't want to get in between that. It's better if we break things off. But maybe we can be friends?“

Junmyeon smiled at him, it was a forced smile but Kyungsoo still appreciated how understanding the man was. He nodded, trying hard to keep the frown off of his face. 

„Yeah, I suppose you're right. Being friends sounds good.“ 

Stepping forward, Junmyeon pulled him into a quick hug. It was already over before Kyungsoo could even blink and Junmyeon walked to the door, waving goodbye on his way out. 

„I'll see you later.“

The door closed and Kyungsoo was alone.

He let out a deep breath, he could feel a headache coming and his mind was in a whirl. It took a moment for him to calm down and take in everything that happened, but when he finally did he let out a gasp.

„Baekhyun?!“, he called, looking around the room. When all he got in response was silence he dashed towards the front door, ripping it open and frantically searching for the hybrid.

„Fuck“, he cursed, messing up his hair with his hands. „Why did I lash out at him like that?“

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do. All he could do was to stand there, heart beating fast from the fear surging through his body. Baekhyun has barely ever been outside alone. Every now and then Baekhyun would go to the store around the corner alone, but other than that he only ever went out together with Kyungsoo.

_'It'll be alright, he's probably close by, he wouldn't go that far away'_ , he thought, eyes running over the scenery in front of him. When he still couldn't spot the other he quickly went inside and put on his shoes, grabbing his keys before leaving the apartment. 

Kyungsoo hurried down the stairs, looking around every corner he could find. „Baekhyun! Where are you?“, he yelled, growing more and more worried when he got no reply. „Baekhyun?!“

Searching around the whole area, Kyungsoo kept shouting Baekhyun's name, hoping the hybrid would come out but nothing happened. It was getting dark and Kyungsoo was slowly getting exhausted, eyes unable to focus. 

He kept running, asking everyone on his way if they've seen a hybrid, but no one seemed to be able to help. With every passing second he lost a little more hope until there was nothing but exhaustion left.

„Baekhyun, I'm sorry, please come back...“, Kyungsoo called, voice fading off into a whisper. He didn't know how much time passed since he started searching for Baekhyun, but his legs felt heavy, just like his heart.

Stopping in the middle of the street Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands. He tried to hold back his tears, regret flooding his mind and weighing down his shoulders. Was Baekhyun okay? This was all his fault, he shouldn't have yelled at him.

Dejectedly Kyungsoo walked back to his apartment. He didn't have the strenght to continue searching, his whole body feeling like it's made out of lead. His eyes were burning, stare focused on the ground. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how long it took until he arrived home. Too many thoughts ran through his mind.

Back at his apartment Kyungsoo sat down in the kitchen, resting his head in his hands and staring at the photo of Baekhyun and him that sat on the counter. The silence around him was almost suffocating and he hated it, he just wanted his loud, annoying puppy back.

Kyungsoo sighed. All he could do for now was to wait, to regain his energy. _'Baekhyun will come back'_ , he told himself, trying desperately to believe it. He was sure that Baekhyun was upset, so maybe he just needed a few hours to calm down before he returned. Baekhyun wouldn't leave forever...right?

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo quickly rid himself of those thoughts. No, there was no way. What was he supposed to do without him? He couldn't lose him.

Not when he loved Baekhyun so much.

 

-

 

Baekhyun ran. He couldn't see where he was running, the tears blurring his view. There were people moving out of the way for him but he couldn't make out their faces or hear their surprised gasps.

It felt like an eternity before his legs felt too weak to carry him further and he stumbled to the ground. Baekhyun leaned against the wall close to him, making himself as small as possible to hide from other people's curious glances.

He couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping his throat as he buried his face in his arms. Sitting there Baekhyun cried until he had no more tears to shed, feeling lonely and lost. Never would he have thought that one day Kyungsoo wouldn't want him anymore. Baekhyun knew he was pushing it, that his jealousy and possessiveness were hurting Kyungsoo.

But up until now, they always got through it. Kyungsoo was always understanding, forgiving Baekhyun for his mistakes with a smile and open arms. This time, Baekhyun took it too far. And now he was alone.

Sniffling quietly Baekhyun lifted his head, taking in the streets around him. He didn't recognize the street, the houses, the people. Everything was strange and unknown. It scared him, where was he? Where could he go?

„Kyungsoo...“, he whimpered silently, closing his eyes again. He shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it was. „Kyungsoo, I'm so sorry.“

If only he could turn back time. Maybe then he could've stopped himself from falling for the other, maybe he could've accepted that Kyungsoo loved other people more than him. Maybe he could've treated Junmyeon better and supported their relationship, at least then he would still be by Kyungsoo's side.

But no, he couldn't turn back time and now he had to live with the consequences.

At that meant being alone, cold, and heartbroken. Just like he deserved.

 

-

 

Hours had passed and Baekhyun still wasn't back. Kyungsoo glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight already and with every passing minute Kyungsoo felt more worried. He was pacing back and forth in his apartment, biting his lip until it bled.

„Where are you...“, he muttered to himself, not knowing what to do.

Should he call the police? No, they'd probably only do something if Baekhyun was gone for longer. Kyungsoo didn't want to think about the possibility of Baekhyun being gone for a long time. Or even forever. How could Kyungsoo survive without Baekhyun in his life?

After all these years the hybrid was the most important person in his life, the way Baekhyun would smile at him or make him laugh on bad days was like a drug. Kyungsoo couldn't deny it anymore, he loved Baekhyun dearly, no matter how wrong or strange it was.

If he had just let it happen, if he hadn't tried to push Baekhyun away the hybrid would be here with him right now, cuddled up on the couch with hot chocolate and a bad movie. Kyungsoo smiled sadly at the thought, there was nothing he wished for more right now.

And all he was doing was standing around, pitying himself instead of doing something to get Baekhyun back. Kyungsoo shook his head. There had to be something he could do. He could ask someone for help. But who? Junmyeon definitely wouldn't want to help him just after breaking up, that was for sure.

What about Jongin? No, their relationship didn't end too well either, after Jongin accused him of liking someone else.

Kyungsoo froze.

Wait.

Back then, did Jongin mean Baekhyun? Did Jongin know how much Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun before he himself noticed it?

_„I think there's someone you love more than me. Someone who loves you more than me.“_

Did Jongin know that...Baekhyun loved him back?

All this time, did Baekhyun fight against his relationships because he loved Kyungsoo the same way?

Groaning in annoyance Kyungsoo ran his hands over his face. He was really stupid, wasn't he? „God damn it.“

Quickly sending a text to his friends to look out for Baekhyun Kyungsoo put on his shoes again and went out with new-found energy.

No matter how long it takes, he wouldn't come back before he found Baekhyun. Even if his legs were gonna fall off from walking too much, he'd continue until Baekhyun was with him again. 

Kyungsoo exited the apartment, running through the streets with determination. „Baekhyun!“

He didn't care that people were staring at him strangely, his eyes were solely focused on finding the hybrid. _His_ hybrid.

 

-

 

Baekhyun shivered violently. He hugged himself tighter, trying hard to stay warm but it was almost impossible. Of course he didn't think about taking a jacket with him when he ran out of the apartment, he was too upset to think about the consequences.

_'Maybe I should try to find a place to stay...maybe a shelter will take me in'_ , he thought, lips curling down in sadness.

The uncontrollable whimpers that escaped his lips were getting louder with every passing second. Baekhyun had no idea what time it was or how much time passed since he ran away. It was dark and not many people passed by him, so it had to be pretty late.

Some passersby looked at him in worry, some even seemed like they wanted to say something but Baekhyun just looked away, ignoring them. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to think about anything, all he wanted was to be back in Kyungsoo's arms.

But would the man even take him back in? Baekhyun really pissed him off this time. It wouldn't surprise him if Kyungsoo never wanted to see him again.

Baekhyun whined, closing his eyes again. Kyungsoo was always on his mind and it made him go crazy. At this point he could almost imagine Kyungsoo's voice, calling his name over and over again, getting louder every time-

Baekhyun's eyes snapped open. He didn't just imagine that, right? Raising his head he looked left and right, searching for the human. „Kyungsoo?“, he whispered, heart beating fast.

„Baekhyun! Where are you?“

Suddenly Baekhyun felt more alert, jumping up to his feet as quickly as he could. „Kyungsoo!“, he shouted, his voice sounding shaky.

„Baekhyun?!“

He could hear footsteps approaching quickly and before he knew it Kyungsoo appeared from around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's heart threatened to burst out of his chest, both excitement and fear coursing through his veins. He whined pathetically. „Soo...“

Before he was even able to blink Kyungsoo rushed forward, throwing his arms around him and pulling him close. The hug was so tight that for a second Baekhyun felt like he was going to suffocate.

Everything felt so overwhelming that Baekhyun couldn't help but to sob, tears beginning to run down his face again. „I'm so sorry Kyungsoo“, he whispered between sobs, holding onto the human tightly, afraid that he'll disappear if he let go.

To his surprise Kyungsoo started crying too, his whole body shaking. Kyungsoo pulled away slightly, just enough to look at the other's face. Baekhyun's breath hitched and his chest felt heavy as he watched the tears dripping down Kyungsoo's face.

In all these years that Baekhyun was by Kyungsoo's side, the latter barely ever cried. There have probably only been one or two times where Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo cry and even then it was never as bad as it was now. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Kyungsoo even more, trying to give him all the warmth and love he could offer.

„No, I'm sorry...I should've never pushed you away“, Kyungsoo muttered, struggling to speak through his crying. „I can't imagine being without you Baekhyun, you're my everything, my world, my darling.“

Baekhyun's heart was beating wildly against his chest. Standing here in this moment, in Kyungsoo's arms, felt so much more intimate than any other moment they've spent together. His nerves were on fire but Baekhyun knew that this was his chance, that he had to tell Kyungsoo his true feelings.

If he didn't tell him now, he probably wouldn't ever do it. He'd just watch over and over again how other people stole Kyungsoo away from him, resulting in him getting angry, yelling at Kyungsoo, fighting over and over again.

He had to tell him.

„Kyungsoo...I missed you so much. I can't live without you either...because I love you too much.“

Kyungsoo's hands ran over his back soothingly, doing little to calm the hybrid's nerves. „I love you too, Baekhyun. You know this, right?“

Quickly shaking his head Baekhyun closed his eyes.

„No, I don't mean it like that. I love you...more than a friend, or a pet, or family. I don't ever want to see you with another guy again, it hurts so much. I just want to be with you, only you.“

He squeezed his eyes shut even harder, scared of Kyungsoo's reaction. Kyungsoo's hand on his back stilled, the air filled with silence. When the silence stretched on for too long Baekhyun wanted to say something but before he could his lips were covered with Kyungsoo's, preventing him from talking.

His eyes snapped open, eyes staring at Kyungsoo's face close to him, the human's eyes closed. It took a few second for him to relax into the kiss, closing his eyes again and tilting his head slightly.

Kyungsoo gently took his face in his hands, moving his lips against Baekhyun's. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and full of love. It ended too quickly for Baekhyun's liking but when he looked at Kyungsoo's face he found that he didn't mind too much. Even though there were still tear tracks on Kyungsoo's face the man smiled brightly, looking at Baekhyun as if he was his personal sunshine.

Butterflies swarmed in Baekhyun's stomach and his tail wagged in excitement as he smiled back, leaning into Kyungsoo's touch.

„I love you too, dear. I'm sorry for pushing you away like this. I was afraid that my feelings for you would hurt our relationship, but turns out staying away from you had the opposite effect“, Kyungsoo chuckled, looking apologetic.

Baekhyun shook his head, leaning forward to bury his face in Kyungsoo's neck. He felt elated, too happy to care about all the pain from the past. Kyungsoo was his now, finally, and he didn't plan to ever let him go.

„It's okay. You're here now“, he murmured, smiling against Kyungsoo's skin. The human wrapped his arms around him again, placing a kiss on top of his head that made his heart feel warm.

„I am. And I won't ever leave.“

 

-

 

Hours later when they were back at home Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun to the living room, not letting go even for a moment. They settled down on the couch, cuddling close like they've done so many times in the past. 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought. It was as if everything was just like before, just more...intimate. Now he got to kiss Kyungsoo and he didn't have to share him anymore. Not with Chanyeol, not with Jongin, not with Junmyeon.

Wait. Junmyeon?

Baekhyun pulled back a little, his brows furrowed. When he looked up at the human Kyungsoo looked down at him in confusion, running his hand through Baekhyun's hair.

„What's wrong, pup?“

„What about Junmyeon? You're dating him...“

A slight red tint appeared on Kyungsoo's cheeks and Baekhyun marveled at him, not used to see Kyungsoo flustered. It made him love the human even more, how was he so perfect?

„To be honest...I didn't really love Junmyeon, I barely knew him. I agreed to date him because....well....“, he drifted off, looking away nervously.

Baekhyun's eyes perked in interest and he shifted on Kyungsoo's lap, moving his face closer to the other's. „Come one, tell me Soo!“

Kyungsoo sighed. There wasn't any way he could escape this, was there?

„I...I liked you for a while, you know? I thought you'd be disgusted if you found out. I needed someone to distract me so I wouldn't...jump you.“ His blush deepened and he couldn't look at the hybrid, too embarrassed.

Baekhyun on the other hand felt his heart beat quicken, heat pooling in his stomach. He shifted on Kyungsoo's lap again, this time slowly rubbing against Kyungsoo's crotch. Kyungsoo groaned, grabbing his hips tightly.

„But you don't have to hold back anymore“, Baekhyun whispered, voice low. When Kyungsoo faced him again he crushed their lips together with more force than before, moaning out in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to respond to the kiss, moving his lips against Baekhyun's. His hands moved down to grab Baekhyun's butt, squeezing tightly and making Baekhyun gasp out in surprise.

Using the chance Kyungsoo pushed his tongue in the other's mouth, exploring it thoroughly. He sucked on Baekhyun's tongue and tasted him, making them both moan in pleasure. After a while Baekhyun pulled away, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva.

„I can make you feel good“, he said in a low voice, getting off of the couch to kneel in front of Kyungsoo, his hands on Kyungsoo's thighs. „Would you like that?“

Kyungsoo groaned, hand buried in Baekhyun's hair and fingers rubbing behind his ears. „God, yes. You're so good for me, Baekhyun.“

Baekhyun's tail swished back and forth at the compliment and he unbuttoned Kyungsoo's pants, urging him to raise his hips to get them off all the way. Soon after the pants were gone Baekhyun slowly pulled down Kyungsoo's underwear, feeling both nervous and excited. He's never done anything like this, he had touched himself a few times before but he had never been with someone else.

But Baekhyun wanted to pleasure Kyungsoo, to make him feel good, so he pushed the nervousness aside. When he pulled Kyungsoo's boxers down enough the other's erection sprang free and heat flared through his body.

„Oh my god“, Baekhyun murmured, mouth watering. He heard Kyungsoo chuckle at him but ignored it, too focused on the other's hard cock.

He didn't expect Kyungsoo to be so big but it only turned him on more. Baekhyun licked a stripe up the lenght, tasting the human. The taste soon became addicting and he continued to lick at the head, swallowing the precum and occasionally nipping at the lenght. „You taste so good“, he moaned in between licks, eyes closed.

Kyungsoo panted, using the hand in Baekhyun's hair to push him closer to his crotch. The hybrid's tongue felt so good and he wanted nothing more but to feel his mouth around him.

„Come on Baekhyun, hurry up“, he groaned. The hybrid complied and eagerly wrapped his mouth around Kyungsoo's dick, swallowing him entirely. He swirled his tongue around the lenght, bobbing his head back and forth. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right but Kyungsoo was moaning loudly, rocking his hips forward and thrusting his dick in and out of Baekhyun's mouth, so it couldn't be that wrong.

„Fuck that feels so good Baekhyun, your mouth is so hot“, Kyungsoo panted, speeding up his thrusting. Baekhyun struggled to breathe with how fast Kyungsoo was going but he didn't mind, too turned on to think about anything else. His hand travelled down his own body, disappearing into his pants where he began stroking himself.

He moaned around Kyungsoo's lenght as pleasure took over his body and Kyungsoo let out a low growl at the vibrations. His dick twitched from the overwhelming feeling, Kyungsoo was so close already and it was hard to hold back.

„I'm so close“, he groaned, eyes shut tight. Baekhyun sped up his movements once more, letting out lewd slurping noises as he tried to swallow as much as he could. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Kyungsoo's cock that he couldn't reach with his mouth, rubbing along the sensitive skin. Baekhyun felt close as well, the hand around his own lenght tightening.

Only a few moments later Kyungsoo's whole body tensed up and he came with a loud moan of Baekhyun's name, releasing his cum inside Baekhyun's mouth. The hybrid kept sucking him off through the human's orgasm, swallowing as much as he could. Some of the cum escaped his lips, dribbling down his chin. It made him reach his own orgasm soon after, coming into his hand and groaning loudly.

Kyungsoo watched with hooded eyes, slowly coming down from his high. „Fuck...you look so good like this“, he murmured, collecting a stray drop of cum with his fingers. Baekhyun let the other's dick slip from his mouth, lips puffy and red from his actions. 

Feeling confident from Kyungsoo's praises he licked the last drop of cum from Kyungsoo's finger, grinning at him cheekily afterwards. Kyungsoo laughed, caressing the hybrid's face afterwards. „You're so perfect“, he whispered, a warm smile on his face. Baekhyun smiled back, feeling tired but satisfied.

„You're the one who's perfect“, he mumbled, yawning quietly. Kyungsoo laughed again. He convinced Baekhyun to move to the bed after promising a night of cuddling, quickly cleaning them both up before lying down next to the hybrid.

Baekhyun wasted no time wrapping his arms and legs around Kyungsoo, resting his head on Kyungsoo's chest. „I don't think you can imagine how happy I am“, he whispered, sighing in happiness when the other scratched that one spot behind his ears. If he was a cat he'd definitely be purring right now.

„Mhm, me too. I can't believe I missed out on this all this time.“

„Yeah seriously, we could've been making out for years by now.“

Kyungsoo snorted. „Go to sleep, Baekhyun.“

Baekhyun laughed silently, his heart feeling so, so warm. He couldn't believe that he finally did it, that Kyungsoo was finally his. „Alright, fine. I love you Kyungsoo. More than anything.“

Sighing happily Kyungsoo held the hybrid closer. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Finally it felt like he was where he was supposed to be, all his problems no longer important.

„I love you too, my pup. And I won't ever let you go.“

They weren't perfect and their path wasn't an easy one, but Kyungsoo didn't care. As long as he had Baekhyun, cuddled up close to him he knew everything would be okay.

Baekhyun was his one and only.

And that would never change.

 

 

-

 

 

\- extra -

A month had passed since they finally started dating and Baekhyun was more than content. Kyungsoo spoiled him even more than before, cooking his favorite food, holding him close every night and always making time for him whenever he wanted.

Baekhyun stretched his arms, blinking lazily. The sun filtered through the window and brightened the room, birds chirping outside. It was a nice and sunny Sunday morning and Baekhyun didn't feel like leaving the bed yet.

He turned to his left, noticing that Kyungsoo wasn't by his side. It didn't surprise him, Kyungsoo had always been an early bird and Baekhyun was used to waking up alone during the week when Kyungsoo had to work. The human was probably in the kitchen, cooking up some kind of big breakfast for him, as he often did.

But Baekhyun didn't care about breakfast yet, he felt especially touchy today and wanted to cuddle some more. He was about to start whining loudly to annoy Kyungsoo into coming back to bed when suddenly a shudder ran through his body and his skin felt like it was on fire.

He pushed the blanket off of him but it still felt too hot. The heat running through his body was almost unbearable, beads of sweat forming on his skin and cheeks burning.

Baekhyun wasn't sure what this meant. Did it have something to do with him being a hybrid? He remembered feeling this way before, back when he was younger, but it was never this intense and always disappeared after a while. 

But now his whole body felt like it was on fire and there was no way to relieve the intense feeling. _'Maybe Kyungsoo can help me'_ , he thought but just the mental image of Kyungsoo made another wave of heat flare up inside of him. 

He groaned, arching his back and trashing his head around. Images of Kyungsoo after a shower, dripping wet and naked flashed through his mind before he could stop it and he moaned. His pants started to feel tight and he missed how the door opened.

"Everything okay? I heard something-"

Kyungsoo stopped immediately when he glanced at the hybrid. Baekhyun lay on the bed with his legs spread slightly, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin and his eyes only half  
open.

He was panting languidly, cheeks flushed red. The hybrid moaned out loud, gazing  
intensely at Kyungsoo.

"Soo...help me“

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, arousal spreading through his body. Ever since they started dating Kyungsoo had thought about having sex with Baekhyun a lot, but he never dared to initiate something since he didn't know how the hybrid felt about that. The blowjob Baekhyun gave him a while ago was the only time they had done anything like this, they hadn't gone further than that.

But now that Baekhyun was looking at him so intensely, desperate and delectable, it was hard to hold back. He took a few steps closer, stopping himself before he jumped the hybrid.

„Are you alright?“, he muttered, voice unexpectedly low.

Baekhyun groaned again, moving to crawl to the edge of the bed. 

„I feel so hot, Soo. Please help me...make it go away“, he whined, tail swishing back and forth violently. It was almost hypnotizing.

„I don't know, are you- are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you...“ Kyungsoo remembered reading about this kind of heat Baekhyun was going through, how it affected hybrids and made them lose control over their bodies. As much as he just wanted to touch Baekhyun, he needed Baekhyun's consent. He wouldn't accept the hybrid's desperate cries as a yes.

Baekhyun whined, reaching forward to pull Kyungsoo closer by his shirt. „No, I've wanted you for so long...this isn't just a one time thing. Please...“

Kyungsoo bit his lip. „You promise?“

„Yes, god yes, I wanted you to touch me the first time you kissed me, I was just too shy to say it, Kyungsoo _please_...“

With that Kyungsoo couldn't hold back anymore. A growl escaped his throat before he moved forward and smashed his lips against Baekhyun's with vigor. He crawled forward onto the bed, pushing Baekhyun down on his back. „I want to fuck you so bad“, he whispered against Baekhyun's mouth before kissing him again, biting down on his lower lip.

Baekhyun moaned in response, his hands running up and down Kyungsoo's clothed chest. He pulled away after a few seconds to catch his breath, feeling even hotter than before. Touching Kyungsoo like this was enough to make him hard, dick straining against his pants.

Gasps fell from his lips when Kyungsoo moved down to litter kisses all over his neck, occasionally stopping to suck purple bruises into the sensitive skin. It turned Baekhyun on beyond belief to get marked by Kyungsoo and he briefly thought about going out and showing the world his bruises, proof that he belonged to the human.

Suddenly Kyungsoo bit down on the spot connecting his neck and his shoulder, making Baekhyun cry out loudly. He was convinced the bite was hard enough to make his skin break and Kyungsoo licked over the wound comfortingly afterwards. 

„Mine. You're mine“, Kyungsoo murmured into his skin, moving further down. Before Baekhyun could even blink the human ripped open his shirt, throwing the destroyed fabric in a random direction. „Who do you belong to baby?“, he growled, licking a stripe down Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun was surprised how dominant Kyungsoo was, the male was usually so reserved and nice so he didn't expect him to be so wild. But he couldn't deny how much he loved it, seeing Kyungsoo like this was almost too sexy for him to handle

„I'm only yours“, he replied, gasping when Kyungsoo bit his right nipple softly, swirling his tongue around it afterwards. „Kyungsoo...ah, don't stop“, Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo continued playing with his nipple, moving to the other one after a while to tug on it with his teeth. 

Kyungsoo pulled away for a few moments to quickly throw off his shirt, showing off his lightly toned body. Baekhyun slipped his fingers into the belt loops of his pants, pulling slightly. „These too, take them off“

The male complied, discarding the rest of his clothes and pulling the remaining shorts off of Baekhyun, leaving them both completely naked. He leaned back down to kiss Baekhyun again, causing their erections to rub against each other. They moaned in unison and suddenly Baekhyun felt some kind of wetness escape his entrance and pool on the covers beneath him.

„Wha-“, he gasped out, looking down his own body. Confused, Kyungsoo followed his gaze to the wetness between his legs. When he spotted the liquid leaking out of the other's entrance his breath hitched, dick twitching in his pants.

„Holy shit. Look at you, all wet for me“, he groaned, hand moving down to rub at Baekhyun's entrance. The hybrid moaned out loud, face burning in embarrassment and lust. He never experienced this before, Kyungsoo made him feel things he never felt in his life.

„Soo, it feels good“, he panted, closing his eyes. Kyungsoo pushed one finger into him, the wetness making it easy for him. „You're so tight baby, I can't wait to fuck you“, he whispered, thrusting his finger in and out.

„Ah, yes please, I want you inside me...“

„Yeah? Want me to fuck you open with my cock?“

Baekhyun whimpered at the thought, his own dick jerking pathetically. He pushed his hips down, trying to get Kyungsoo's finger deeper inside of him. Kyungsoo noticed how desperate the hybrid was getting and wrapped his free hand around Baekhyun's member, matching the rhythm to that of his finger.

Baekhyun's whole body tensed up at the sudden touch, a loud wail escaping his throat. „Yes please, Kyungsoo, more!“, he gasped between moans, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Baekhyun quickly gave up the fight when Kyungsoo added a second finger, scissoring them open to stretch him wider.

More wetness leaked out of his hole, creating obscene squelching noises as Kyungsoo thrusted his fingers in and out faster. Any other time Baekhyun would die of embarrassment but in that moment it only turned him on more, knowing that he was all wet and ready for Kyungsoo.

His tail swished violently by his side, hitting the other's arm repeatingly and Kyungsoo stopped jerking him off to stop his tail's movement. When Kyungsoo grabbed his tail tightly a sudden jolt of pleasure bolted through Baekhyun's body and he arched his back violently. „Do...do that again! Please!“

Kyungsoo's hand moved to the base of Baekhyun's tail, tugging lightly and making Baekhyun groan out loud. „You like that, hm? Feels good?“

Baekhyun nodded quickly, eyes shut tightly. Kyungsoo added another finger, biting his lips at the feeling of the wet heat around his fingers. He couldn't wait to finally replace his fingers with his dick, fucking the hybrid thoroughly.

Groaning, he pulled out his fingers and placed another quick kiss on Baekhyun's lips. He let go of the hybrid's tail and grabbed his hips instead, soothingly caressing the skin. „Are you ready? I can't wait any longer“

„Yeah...please, I want to feel you“

Kyungsoo had to pause for a moment, staring down at the gorgeous man lying beneath him. Baekhyun looked so good like this, skin flushed and shining with sweat, staring at him with a heated expression. His hair was mussed up, ears perked from all the pleasure. Kyungsoo raised one hand to caress Baekhyun's cheek, making the hybrid smile at him lovingly.

„You're so gorgeous, baby“

Baekhyun's smile widened, blush on his cheeks even darker. „So are you, handsome. Now hurry up, please!“ He broke off into a whine at the end, making Kyungsoo chuckle slightly.

Spreading Baekhyun's thighs further apart he grabbed his own dick, guiding it to Baekhyun's hole. Pushing in slowly Kyungsoo groaned at the tightness squeezing him, the feeling overwhelmingly hot. Baekhyun gasped out as well, small pants falling from his lips repeatedly.

„Ah, so tight...“, Kyungsoo whispered, pushing in all the way. He stayed still when he was buried deep inside Baekhyun, waiting for the hybrid to adjust to his size. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and Kyungsoo softly wiped them away, kissing Baekhyun afterwards to distract him from the pain.

After a minute Baekhyun felt the pain disappear a little and he rolled his hips slightly, gasping out when Kyungsoo's cock rubbed against his walls deliciously. „I'm...I'm ready, please move“, he said, feeling out of breath.

Kyungsoo started thrusting slowly, eyes closing and head falling back at the intense pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, accompanied by their heated moans. 

„You feel so good, you're so good for me“, Kyungsoo panted, speeding up his thrusts. Baekhyun pushed his hips down, meeting Kyungsoo's thrusts halfway.

„Ah, ah, Kyungsoo! Right there!“, he screamed out when Kyungsoo hit that one spot inside him that made him see stars. The heated pleasure running through his body grew by the second and Baekhyun writhed on the bed, screaming out Kyungsoo's name like a mantra.

Kyungsoo angled his hips to hit that spot over and over again, thrusts becoming more erratic with every second. 

„I'm close baby“, he panted out, muscles starting to feel heavy.

„M-me too...I want you to come inside of me“, Baekhyun replied in a high-pitched voice, struggling to get the words out as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Kyungsoo started stroking the other's dick again, running his finger over the head and pressing his nail into the slit slightly. Baekhyun choked in surprise, overwhelmed by Kyungsoo's touch.

„I'm gonna come, god, Kyungsoo, please please please aah-!“

With a loud scream of Kyungsoo's name Baekhyun reached his high, cum splattering all over his chest and Kyungsoo's hand, tightening deliciously around the other's dick.

Kyungsoo moaned at the tight feeling, managing a few more thrusts before he tipped over the edge as well, a wave of electricity washing over him. He spilled his seed deep inside Baekhyun with a groan, thrusting leisurely to ride out his orgasm.

„Ah, ah, ah...“ Coming down from his high Baekhyun felt oversensitive, Kyungsoo's last few thrusts sending shivers through his body. He watched Kyungsoo's face as the other came inside of him and the sight made him bite his lower lip hard.

Kyungsoo looked gorgeous like this, completely lost in pleasure. Baekhyun felt his love for the human grow even more, if that was even possible. He leaned up to kiss Kyungsoo languidly, which the other instantly reciprocated, their lips moving against each other lazily.

Unlike before their kiss was almost innocent, just a soft touch to convey their feelings. Baekhyun sighed, relaxing against the sheets and pulling Kyungsoo with him so the human rested on top of him. The intense heat disappeared, instead replaced by a feeling of content.

After a while Kyungsoo pulled away, smiling down at his pup. „That was amazing. You're so perfect“, he whispered, pulling out carefully. Baekhyun gasped, feeling too empty for his liking. „Can we do it again?“, he replied, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Kyungsoo chuckled, grabbing a few tissues to clean them up. When he was done he lay back down, holding Baekhyun close. „I wouldn't mind that at all. But for now napping sounds good, yeah?“

Baekhyun nodded, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's frame and letting the other bury his face in his neck. „Napping sounds amazing right now“, he replied, not bothering to hide his yawns.

Sighing in content Kyungsoo closed his eyes, getting lulled to sleep by the feeling of Baekhyun's tail gently swishing against his side.

„I love you, pup.“

„I love you too, human.“

 

\- the end -


End file.
